mypowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Colors
Sonic Colors, entitled Sonic Colours (ソニック カラーズ, Sonikku Karāzu?) outside of America and Japan, is a game for the Nintendo Wii console and Nintendo DS. It was first announced on May 26, 2010 in a press release by Sega for Italy, and included a teaser trailer. Wii version The scene starts with Sonic and Tails in Tropical Resort, a part of Eggman's Interstellar Amusement Park. Sonic says that he loves the place because of its beauty and everybody else would enjoy. Tails agrees and asks Sonic why are they here because it seems that Eggman is actually showing a remorse of his past deeds and the park doesn't look harmful at all. Sonic disagrees with that, certain that Eggman's theme park is part of a plot. Tails then says that the way they came in was through Eggman's elevator, but Sonic says that Eggman must be begging them to ruin his plan. They then hear some noise and Sonic runs to see what is going on, where he sees Orbot and Cubot chasing two Wisps, one white and the other cyan. Sonic was not sure what was going on but he knew that he had to save the Wisps. When he does, he asks the Wisps on what is going on, until suddenly the cyan Wisp goes inside Sonic with Sonic completely unaware of it. He turns into a laser and goes around the place at an incredible speed. Tails is seen with a White Wisp modifying his Miles Electric until the White Wisp says something unintelligably as Tails tells him that he is making a translator so that he can understand what the Wisp is saying. Sonic then reaches Tails in his laser form and then the Cyan Wisp comes out of Sonic's body and goes. Sonic tells Tails in amazement on what just happened. Tails tells him that it is kind of hard to believe. But Yacker tries proving that Sonic is right through gestures, but Sonic and Tails fail to understand. Sonic is then certain Eggman is up to something. Further in Tropical Resort, Eggman counts up the captured Wisps and tells Cubot and Orbot he needs more when Orbot warns him that Sonic is here. Eggman then tells them to get serious and tells Orbot to unleash the "Big Boy". Sonic trashes the robot easily and goes to Tails who is fixing up the translator and the White Wisp with him. The translator is finished, but still had a few problems, especially when it would translate the Wisp incorrectly. Thanks to the translator, Sonic and Tails found out that his name is Yacker and he is part of a race called Wisps who live in a distant planet and Yacker's people are kidnapped and he is desparate in saving them. Sonic agrees to free the Wisps but he prefers calling them aliens. Meanwhile Orbot and Cubot picks up parts of the destroyed Big Boy, Orbot tells Cubot that he is missing an arm of the robot, Cubot asks him if it is really that important, Orbot tells him that he right, it shouldn't matter that much, but actually the arm was on top of a machine leaking a purple fluid which malfunctions Eggman mind-controlling machine later in the story. Sonic reaches Sweet Mountain and sees a giant generator. Sonic decides to investigate it because it was glowing. A giant pirate ship showed up to guard the generator, only to be destroyed by Sonic. After destroying the pirate and his ship, Tails came up to Sonic along with Yacker. Sonic told him that he missed the "BBBE" which stands for "Best Boss Beating Ever". Tails then tells him that Yacker had given him more information that Eggman (whom they call "Baldy Nosehair") is behind all this, a nickname both Sonic and Tails find hilarious, so they end up calling him "Baldy McNosehair". The two then visit Starlight Carnival looking for Eggman. Eggman took them by surprise and mind-controlled Tails by zapping him with a purple laser and forces Sonic to fight Sonic, Sonic refuses to fight Tails as Tails is still his friend, when Tails was ready to hurt Sonic he fell on Sonic as Eggman ran out of power so Tails came back to his senses. Eggman reveals that he plans to do this to the whole world. Eggman then sends Sonic a personal tour guide, which was actually another "giant killer robot". Sonic trashes it while Tails went to Yacker. Tails' translator reveals big news: the energy the Wisps provide is called "Hyper-go-on power" and Eggman is after that energy. Also, Eggman is using 5 generators to hold the theme park together. Lucky for Sonic, he had already broken two generators without even knowing that he had to break them. The scene then shows Eggman making more plans to mind-control the world. Cubot asks him if he is really that sure that can take over the world, but Eggman gets annoyed by Cubot's "cowboy accent" and asks him where is his original voice chip, Orbot comes in the room with a chip and inserts it into Cubot's "mouth bone", unfortunately it was the wrong chip and Cubot started having a "pirate" accent and left the room. Sonic then reaches Planet Wisp and then Aquarium Park and breaks the generators over there. At Asteroid Coaster, Sonic and Tails find a factory of Wisps being mind-controlled and turned into "Nega Wisps", Wisps with a purple or violet color. Sonic destroys that factory and thought that the Wisps have been changed back. He then reaches Tropical Resort and celebrates his victory with Tails and the Wisps as he thought Eggman was finally defeated and starts break-dancing. However, Eggman still possessed the energy of the Nega Wisps, regardless of the generator's state, and prepared to unleash his mind-control ray on the planet. Cubot tells him that he is going to lose anyways. Orbot gets proud of him and slaps his back, causing Cubot to get his original voice back. Eggman then activates the Mind Control Cannon but the cannon malfunctions due to the damage from earlier. With the park failing apart from backlash, Eggman vows to destroy Sonic. In Tropical Resort, Sonic and Tails feel an earthquake and head to Eggman's elevator to go back home. Unfortunately, both were stopped by Dr. Eggman in his newest mecha. Tails is unsure of their success, so Sonic shoves Tails back into the space elevator and sends him back, leaving him to fight Eggman. The two fight once again and finally with the help of every type of Wisp, Sonic defeats Eggman with the Final Color Blaster. The malfunctioning cannon creates a black hole of negative energy that consumed the amusement park and the defeated Eggman while Sonic tries to run away from the growing black hole. While even he was unable to outrun a black hole, all of the Wisps use their energy to neutralize the black hole and save Sonic as he lies fainted and Yacker changes the Nega Wisps back to normal. Sonic wakes up back on Earth, breathing heavily and tired looking. Tails comes to him and told Sonic that he shouldn't have pushed him into the elevator like that but thanked him for handling Eggman all by himself. Yacker comes and thanks them and the good news is that Tails' translator is working perfectly. Yacker tells them that he has to go back to his planet, saddening Tails. Yacker then high-fives Sonic and Tails, then goes back to his planet. Out in space, Eggman has survived and Orbot and Cubot are pushing his transport back. Eggman is furious at losing again but Orbot told him to look on the bright side by telling him that Cubot finally got his voice back. It all ends with Cubot excited to get his voice back, and celebrates by continuously talking until the scene ends. DS Version The DS version of the game has the same scenario though, more brief and no jokes added. The difference is that the translator works perfectly in the DS version. Thus, after all Chaos Emeralds are collected from Special Stages there is a special boss called Nega Mother-Wisp. She is actually Yacker's mother who was possessed by the Negative Hyper-go-on energy. Sonic had no choice but to fight her in the form of Super Sonic. After fighting her, she was able to turn back to her normal form, Mother-Wisp. Sonic found out that she is not only Yacker's mother but is the mother of all Wisps and the creator of Planet Wisp. Category:Games